


Flirting Under Fire

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Clint and Darcy multitask.





	Flirting Under Fire

Clint/Darcy Flirting under Fire 

“Hey, Legolas! Watch your back!” Came a female voice over the din of combat. Clint whirled around and felled the advancing goon who’d been attempting to backstab him. 

“Thanks, Darcy,” he yelled back, watching as she took down another bad guy with her (specially modified) tazer. Between it and her newly acquired martial arts defense skills, the “scientist wrangler” was holding her own against the Hydra losers who’d tried to take over a government building and ended up getting more than they bargained for. Clint and Darcy were temporarily cut off from their allies and fellow avengers, but he was certain that wouldn’t last long, given what he’d heard on the last status report from Cap. 

Man, Lewis was amazing, he thought, admiring how calmly she’d handled her first big fight since becoming one of them. She was currently engaged in fitting restraints on the unconscious men she’d neutralized and Clint moved closer to give her cover. 

“You look like you’re having a little too much fun, there, Lewis,” he teased her. “Who knew you were into that kind of thing?” 

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Barton.” she shot back checking her handiwork and moving to the next prisoner. “You look like the type to really enjoy it.”

Clint turned red and changed the subject. 

“They’re still a floor away,” he informed her. “Thor’s going nuts worrying about his lightning sister and threatened me within an inch of my life if you aren’t unharmed when they get here.”

“He’s so overprotective,” Darcy sighed, with a fond look on her face. 

“But this time, the damsels in distress will not need rescuing, will we?”

“Nope. We’re just that awesome.” Clint agreed with a smirk, retrieving some of his arrows from the assailants who had not survived the battle. 

“You know, that move you pulled was terrifying, amazing, and really hot. If we survive this, would you like to show me how to do that?”

“If you’ll teach me some archery in return, Robin Hood,” Darcy bargained, with a wicked grin.


End file.
